guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skull Crack
Ok, it makes the foe dazed, but does it actually interrupt them? That is to say, does the damage hit first, or does the dazed hit first? We all know that if you take damage while Dazed, you are interrupted, and this attack causes both Dazed and damage, so if the dazed comes first then this attack will definitely interrupt, but if the damage comes first, then it might not, unless there's an "interrupt" component to it that the description neglected to mention... anyone care to shed some light on this? 149.169.88.9 :The spell will get interrupted. Added a note. --Fyren 19:01, 4 December 2005 (UTC) Broad Head Arrow and Temple Strike, make this elite look very weak. And it was very underused to begin with ... --Xeeron 20:24, 31 March 2006 (CST) :If they made the duration the same as BHA this skill might be worth considering. Already sucks at 10 seconds, not to mention using it on Tyrian bosses and having it end in 5. Come on Anet... --SK 13:17, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Even comparing to Concussion Shot, Skull Crack is still inferior. Concussion shot, for the likely levels of marksmanship you'll have, it lasts longer than 15 seconds. Plus, a very skilled player could hit a 1 sec cast time spell, while skull crack is highly by luck and timing. Plus, Concussion shot isn't an elite skill. So, I suggest either removing the elite status, or make it work like Broad Head Arrow, unconditional adding of the Dazed condition. --8765 01:06, 10 April 2006 (CDT) Another note. As rangers often carry Apply Poison or even Melandru's Arrows, you are getting free covers for your skill. Meh, that A/W comment is silly, because Beguiling Haze does the same thing (except costing adrenaline) and isn't linked to a Warrior attribute. Also, it sucks just as bad. Shido 10:02, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Neither is skullcrack. Skull Crack lasts longer even at 0 attribute. Haze is only better if it's 14 levels more.--Silk Weaker 02:04, 25 January 2007 (CST) the icon... it looks more like a "Face Punch" skill, that can be used without weilding a weapon, than "Skull Crack" o_O""" I know where *my* skull is. - 12:46, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :Hey, If I crack your jaw open with my fist, I think your skull would be feeling it too. I use it because its funny, and not many people expect warriors to be causing daze. Lorik 12:55, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :: "I use it because its funny." Same reason I use Point Blank Shot. Also, any reason why the name is bolded in the notes? Jmz 03:46, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::Other Page produces a link, Same Page produces bold text. Bolding all instances of the page name with self-referencial links is acceptable under GuildWiki:style and formatting#Linking, but the style guidelines aren't explicitly for or against it. -- Gordon Ecker 05:55, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::::It says generally only the first instance should be linked, not every time something is used in the article. If having a link in a specific place is useful, then it's fine to link again. --Fyren 06:16, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::what kind of a skill would be called "Face Punch"? for 1-15 seconds, your target suffers from Ugly? Skull Crack implies beating someone about the smart-making area. Animate Flesh Golem looks nothing like a Flesh Golem (minion) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:19, 17 August 2006 (CDT) this skill needs a buff I'm pretty sure if you nail a good upper-cut to someone's jaw, it rattles the brain case, causing a knockout, or in the case of GW, a Daze, meaning you probably don't need to actually hit the skull. I don't know about punching the cheek, though... And yeah, this skill needs some serious buff. I doubt the adrenaline would go down, though, as ANet likes to keep Dazing skills pricey. DancingZombies 20:41, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Attack faster? Would someone care to explain how using Protector's Strike in conjunction with this skill will cause a warrior to attack faster? -- James Sumners 11:15, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :Not that I think it's useful, but the 1/2s activations will allow you to use those three attacks in a row much faster than three normal attacks. Remove it if you want. ---Fyren 11:20, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::That makes sense. It just wasn't registering with me how they cause a faster attack rate. It doesn't bother me if the note is there. -- James Sumners 11:49, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::Useful for quick spike damage I guess. A bit like how Rangers use Savage Shot right after Dual Shot. It's proberbly not worth a mention though. --SK 11:22, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Warrior adrenal attack with activation time There is no other warrior adrenal attack with an activation time. The only other adrenal attacks with activation times are paragon attacks. --Fyren 05:53, 8 January 2007 (CST) :I missed the Adrenal part. LoyalSoldier 15:49, 8 January 2007 (CST) To buff or not to buff? I still love this skill, even if it only dazes for 10 seconds. It will interrupt anything (though only dazing on spells), costs nothing but Adrenaline, goes excellently on non-Warrior primaries because of its unlinked attribute, and it has that nice activation time. It goes along very well with Disrupting Chop and Distracting Blow to constantly keep your foe's skills interrupted. Give it to an Assassin or Dervish hero and watch then annoy enemy spellcasters to no end. Also, in Prophecies/Core skills, this probably wins over Hundred Blades for general usefulness against single targets or ones that don't like to group up. *Compare to Concussion Shot - using this when you aren't a Ranger primary is energy suicide, and even primary Rangers shouldn't spam this without a Zealous bow or Marksman's Wager. Concussion Shot has a linked attribute and it is quite costly if it misses or doesn't Daze. Concussion Shot won't interrupt non-Spells. *Compare to Beguiling Haze - it's still expensive, since it is not an attack and thus unaffected by Critical Strikes. Beguiling Haze causes an automatic Dazed. But, the dazed duration is pitifully short, especially for it being a linked attribute. On a boss with Natural Resistance, it would last for...what...3 seconds? Maybe 4? Skull Crack lasts for 5, no attribute points needed. Costs no energy. So, yeah, I think Skull Crack is just fine the way it is now. Entropy 23:19, 4 February 2007 (CST) Why you didn`t compared it to Broad Head Arrow? Arrow don`t need target casting spells in order to make Dazed. Also 9 adrenaline is really big amount (0 energy <> no cost - like signets), it could take quite long before you will be able to use it. Concussion Shot got drawbacks, but it ISN`T elite. And then if you didn`t interrupt spell with Skullcrack, you must start building adrenaline again (try interrupt monk with his 1/4 sec cast spells). Oh, one more thing, GW is PvP game and skills should be fitted to PvP and then they can be used in PvE, so complaining about short Dazed duration on bosses is ridiculous. Anyway, most time you won`t have enough adrenaline to Daze boss directly in beginning of fight + you must to make way to it (without Shadow Step in some places its nearly impossible due to snares) + you must hit when boss is casting spell (not signet or something like that, people often makes mistakes in using spell-interruption skills on non spells). Broad Head Arrow will just make it Dazed no matter if you have adrenaline and will do it from range. So what`s the deal in making Warrior to interrupter/dazer when Ranger (and Mesmers) are doing this a lot better? --DragonLord 08:54, 5 February 2007 (CST) :What Entropy said about Concussion Shot applies to BHA also. It's an energy drain without high expertise. — 19px Azaya 15:21, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::Also, saying GW is a PvP game only is ridiculous. Skills are and should be fitted to both PvE and PvP, not just one or the other. I play PvP only when I have to and yet I have about 3,000 hours logged. — 19px Azaya 15:23, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::: Not only, but saying that skills should be adjusted to PvE IS ridiculous. Skill that are stronger/overpowered or exploataible in PvE (like Barrage, which is one of best skills in PvE and quite weak elite for Ranger in PvP, or PS on 55hp, which makes him invincible) are ok, as it will not ruin the balance. But skills that are overpowered etc. in PvP WILL ruin PvP (mostly becouse of making certain build way more effective than others). Skills are buffed/nerfed in 90% because of its usage in PvP gaming. PvE or PvP - which is better - its only decisions of player. But balance in PvP >>> balance in PvE. --DragonLord 08:50, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::::The biggest difference between Skull Crack and those two Entropy listed are the adrenal/energy costs. Concussion, BHA and Beguiling Haze can (almost) instantly start combat with one dazed foe, albeit expensively (as it should be). Skull Crack on the other hand, takes time to charge up, but once it inflicts daze, you're not only interrupting them with your attacks, but getting adrenaline from those hits to charge it up again. All things considered though, it's adrenaline cost could be dropped 20 points (to 200 points or 8 strikes) and it still wouldn't have much of an impact other than making PvE spellcasters slightly easier to take out. --220.233.103.77 09:42, 10 February 2007 (CST) Did you forget that Broad Head Arrow has a very high arc and misses a lot, and you need to get pretty damn close, like Shortbow range, to have any consistent accuracy? Also note the long recharge time - 15 seconds. In 15 seconds you could use Skull Crack at least two times, more with IAS or something like For Great Justice. Broad Head Arrow can only interrupt Spells. It's brutal to use Broad Head Arrow on any class other than a Ranger Primary. Compare to Skull Crack - any melee-range class can use it very effectively, it is much easier to build up 9 adrenaline than to regain 15 energy, Skull Crack can be used with a wider variety of weapons, Skull Crack has no linked attribute. Use it on a Dervish - you can daze up to three targets at once. Use it on an Assassin - with fast Dual Attacks and Double Strikes, you'll generate Adrenaline very quickly. An R/W Thumper-class character could even use it well. Broad Head Arrow is terribly overrated...so is PvP. Btw, Skull Crack used to pwn in PvP before the other Dazed skills came out. Got my team 15 consecutive wins in RA...not that that's saying much, but at the time it was pretty cool. Lastly, there's nothing hard at all about interrupting spells with Skull Crack - even 1/4 ones. If you've ever needed the reflexes to do so you know that it takes some experience but after awhile it's easy as pie. And the last I heard, Mesmers don't cause Dazed. Entropy 00:05, 12 February 2007 (CST) :I concur with most of what Entropy says. One of the powerful points of this skill is that the Dazed condition can be unsuspectedly inflicted by a warrior. Couple this with the Warrior's ability to both receive and deal massive damge, as well as sprint/run down foes, and you can easily have a player who puts down opposing players on a one on one basis. Even a slightly experienced player will larn to expect a ranger to interrupt skills (with or without BHA) - whereas an interrupt, much less a "daze," in less expected from a warrior. In many PVP sessions, the standard "whammo" is ignored and left to battle the opposing team's whammo(s). In such a situation, use your overlooked status to use Skull Crack to put down casters. This skill has a place in PVP - and if you don't accept that, you may very well find yourself going against it. Please pardon all typos.--Ninjatek 00:28, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::Unfortunately, such tactics only work in small scale, or chaotic areas, such as RA, TA and AB, possibly even HA, but HA Monks will carry condition removal. As for you Entropy, Skull Crack used to have a 10 adrenaline strike cost and normal attack time, leaving anything less than 2 seconds cast time almost impossible to hit without an IAS, and was thus buffed three times since release due to the fact that it was unreliable at best, and a wasted elite slot at worst. Lastly, even if Mesmers can't cause daze, they certainly can emulate its effects. Thus, while it may be advantageous to daze a foe, sometimes its better to play to your professions strengths rather than balance your build to prepare for every occasion.--220.233.103.77 03:14, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::Skull Crack has been available before Enchanter's Conundrum or Frustration. Arcane Conundrum is an Illusion skill with a long cast time and fairly high energy cost, meh. Migraine is not a good substitute for easily applied Dazed, its cast time is long and Hex Removal ends it quick, it also doesn't increase your damage output (directly). My post was in response to a lot of the above that say "Skull Crack sucks" even as it is now. Regardless of how many times it has been buffed in the past (I was aware of those, thank you very much), some people still claim it's a stupid elite. And I say it isn't. Read my post more carefully - I'm all for using Skull Crack and I'm not asking for a buff of anykind. I'm trying to convince folks that as it is now, Skull Crack is a good skill. I'm not asking for more buffs. >< Moreover, I am not sure what you mean by "tactics only working on a small scale". This skill could work perfectly well on a Warrior in any part of PvP, not just RA, TA, AB...Of course there's Condition Removal. But then again, you're a Warrior - use a cover condition. All three weapon types have a skill just for that. Sever Artery, Dismember, Staggering Blow come to mind. These will be charged before Skull Crack anyways. Unless your opposing Monk is expecting the Dazed and has quite fast reflexes, you will be able to cover it and perhaps keep it on for its full duration. ::More. I contend that it's not fair to compare a Mesmer with a Warrior in terms of shutdown. It is obvious that a Mesmer has more tools for the job and can do it better and more completely. However they have very different roles in PvP. A Warrior is in the frontlines, dealing constant pressure damage and being a general annoyance, or perhaps aiding in Spiking. A Mesmer stays back and (usually - IW exception) doesn't deal constant pressure damage - rather, they focus on taking out one key target at a time, such as the Monk. They might also support the party with Hex and Enchantment removal. But still - very different roles, very different places on the battlefield. ::Once Skull Crack gets rolling, it can be kept up and used pretty constantly. That's one of its main advantages over other Dazed-causing skills (excepting Concussion Shot but it's godly expensive to spam without Marksman's Wager or such). Also, with the 1/2 second activation time it acts like Protector's Strike by increasing your DPS. Skull Crack will interrupt any''thing, not just spells - Concussion Shot and Broad Head Arrow can't compare to that. Beguiling Haze interrupts anything, but it has its own problems, such as a very short Dazed duration (6 seconds at 12). ::It's possible to fully charge Skull Crack in a single hit by combining skills such as For Great Justice, Enraging Charge, and others. ::Lastly I think I'll end by saying, once again - Skull Crack has no linked attribute. That is a huge, huge advantage over all the other comparison skills. Concussion Shot and Broad Head Arrow are really only viable on a Ranger with Expertise. Beguiling Haze is fairly expensive and has a short duration for non-primary Assassins. All those Mesmer Hexes are hampered because of long cast times, a non-Mesmer primary can't use Fast Casting. Skull Crack alone is unhampered by attributes, being fully usable by any character that chooses to get into melee range. This is not an advantage to overlook. Entropy 08:30, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::The problem lies in the fact that, for a primary Warrior, damage based elites are far better at causing pressure, since applying daze via Skull Crack relies on a) building up adrenaline, b) hitting a foe casting a spell, and c) making sure that it sticks. Warrior caused conditions are very easy to remove, thanks to Mend/Restore/Dismiss Condition and even Mending Touch. And, unlike hex removal, they recharge quickly, so any Mesmer using hexes to emulate Daze can far more easily cover it than a Warrior can. Now, I'm not saying its a crappy elite either, but the fact that the condition caused is so easily removed shows that it could stand to get a 'stance' buff, to something like 7 adrenaline strikes and 6 seconds of daze without the interrupt requirement, although that might be too powerful. :::In comparison, primary Rangers and Assassins have very powerful daze causing skills. Concussion Shot hits fast and early, and with expertise, means that daze can be kept up quite easily on one foe. Broad Head Arrow can have its limitations ''very easily removed by using WS or Expertise to give them time to move in to point-blank range, and Beguiling Haze is a shadow step, meaning that not only is the target dazed, they are now about to be hit fast and hard by Assassin combos... 6 seconds is plenty, and even more so with silencing upgrades. Even if they're not using Beguiling Haze, they can still use Golden Jaw Strike or Temple Strike for a daze during the combo. :::As for being unlinked, Rangers won't use it, neither will Paragons, Assassins need to be opportunistic, so the adrenaline requirement is poor for an attack, and Dervishes are better at causing pressure by manipulating enchantments than by using an elite that has no synergy with the rest of their skills. Anyone else is practically suicide. --220.233.103.77 06:59, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::Well, ok. Only issue I have with that is comparison to Concussion Shot - that skill will also only cause Dazed if it hits a spell. It's a bad energy drain to miss with a Concussion Shot, but you don't lose much if you miss with Skull Crack. Entropy 20:03, 14 February 2007 (CST) This skill can be blocked (also a miss) and then you will need all the way up to 9 adrenaline --InfestedHydralisk 09:46, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::-- make it 1/4 sec cast. This way you stand a much better chance of actually interupting with it, and not interupting makes you have to wait until you have adrenaline again. Even then it would suck compared with any other daze skill. -jupsto My thoughs on this skill, and why it works Why this > Ranger daze skills: This skill takes about 5-6 seconds less to charge than Broad Head Arrow without an IAS, and concussion shot has a retarded energy cost. Warriors attack faster and have a chance to interrupt almost ANY spell. Rangers hardly ever interrupt a 1/4 spell. Most rangers end up bringing savage shot just so they hit in time, therefore the only effect they get off of dazed is is increased cast time to facilitate regular interrupts. The ranger doesnt even get the disabling bonus of Distracting shot either, should they chose to bring it. The only way i see BHA to be effective, is when a bunch of fast-attacking warriors are beating down on the target, making casting impossible. I LOVE this skill after testing it =P.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 22:39, 26 March 2007 (CDT)